The growth rate of information may far exceed information technology (IT) budgets for storing and/or managing such data. For example, accumulating and storing data can become expensive as additional storage resources may be needed to accommodate the continued accumulation and storage of such data. Many IT processes may call for evaluating methods for reducing such costs, such as reducing the amount of data stored, archiving data in lower cost storage devices, disposing of data, or decommissioning unused resources.